1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid onto a recording medium and a method of controlling the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a liquid ejection apparatus capable of performing maintenance of a liquid ejection head designed to eject liquid onto a recording medium.
As the above-described liquid ejection apparatus, there is known, for example, an ink jet recording apparatus including an ink-jet recording head that has an ejection face having ejection openings formed therein through which the head ejects ink onto a recording medium. This ink-jet recording apparatus may include a cap capable of isolating the ejection openings of the ink-jet recording head from an outside. In maintenance of the ink-jet recording head, the cap is positioned at a close-contact position at which the cap is held in close contact with the ink-jet recording head to prevent drying of the ejection openings (noted that this operation is called capping). In image recording, on the other hand, the cap is positioned at a distant position at which the cap is located farther from the ink-jet recording head than the close-contact position to allow the recording medium to pass through a position opposed to the ink-jet recording head (noted that this operation is called uncapping). When the cap is located at the close-contact position, driving of a conveyor mechanism (having conveyor rollers) for conveying the recording medium is stopped to prevent the recording medium from colliding against the cap. When the cap is moved from the close-contact position to the distant position, the conveyor rollers are rotated in a direction that is reverse to that in the image recording.